


Pain is the New Numb

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [105]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, darkpoetry, emopoems, emotionalpoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Update: Poems will be posted once in awhile due to being back in the university and studies. I will post some poems this week.





	Pain is the New Numb

Pain is the New Numb  
Each pain   
Gets sharper   
Than the knives   
Itself   
They become into   
Swords   
Long swords   
Other knives   
Top dangerous one   
Ready to go   
Right through me   
As it approaches  
Sting feeling   
Of a bee   
Strikes on me   
Pain   
Suffer   
Hurt   
Along with the stabbing   
One by one   
Strike   
Never misses   
Expect for my face   
It never aims there   
For some reason   
My eyes   
Dark brown eyes   
Has seen   
Worse pain   
In her lifetime   
Heavy burdens   
Get easily attach   
Trust right away   
No thinking   
Avoid dangers and trouble   
Never crosses   
My mind   
But wish to   
Never trust or get attach   
So easily   
It happens   
Out of my control   
Suffer the pain   
Consequences   
Learn lessons   
The hard way   
I have to step grounds   
Become strong   
Express myself   
Speak my voice   
So, this suffer   
Slowly fade  
and become   
Pain is the New Numb


End file.
